


Colette

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pastels, We have to do something, escape from the Red Room, even tiny murdersquads need help sometimes, you were magnificent darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: She stands at the window, spine very straight, for a long time.“We have to do something.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll build a house inside of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351673) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



  


Share on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/5deadweasels/159464932304)!


End file.
